<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Worlds in 1 Dorm by Apollonians</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976417">3 Worlds in 1 Dorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollonians/pseuds/Apollonians'>Apollonians</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollonians/pseuds/Apollonians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with roommates can be inconvenient; for Granger, it's absolutely treacherous. Diggie was a total night owl, and Alucard… was Alucard. Granger swore he would never get along with them, especially that dumb jock, who certainly felt the same way about him. But he soon realizes that Alucard's transfer has become more welcome than he thought it would be.</p><p>EDIT 3/11: My dumbass forgot to make this a chapter fic. Oops! That's fixed now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 Worlds in 1 Dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was an undeniable amount of peace and quiet in this dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing out of the ordinary, really. When they weren’t in the same room, they were all doing their own thing; Granger was in the conservatory practicing his violin, Alucard was at football practice, and Diggie always had something extracurricular to go to if he wasn’t at a lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But tonight, it was just Granger. All alone and unbothered by anything or anybody. That alone time was precious; something so desired by the ever-lonesome, yet ever-occupied introvert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least, it would’ve been if he didn’t intend to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” he muttered in frustration as he turned on his side, “where is this fool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>7:30. He should be here by now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Alucard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he learned to not always be angry at his boyfriend, the old demon, Alucard once joked, would come back full-force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger couldn’t help it at this very moment; what was meant to be a quick wait had become an agonizing waste of time. A week prior, they promised that they would finally have some time for just the two of them. He even took it upon himself to end his own practice early, much to the surprise of everyone in the conservatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick makes you do crazy things,” he swore he heard someone say as he walked out of the practice room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now I’m sitting here doing jack shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at the ceiling. Gravity pressed onto his chest as the anger brewed in his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Friday. Today’s football practice was the last for the week and it appeared that it went longer than usual. It wasn’t unheard of for sports teams to overwork their athletes, which is why there was a policy that laid out the maximum hours of practice. Granger knew all too well that music programs and sports teams alike would sneak in an extra hour or two regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, or he was goofing off with his friends again after practice. But he wouldn’t dare to do that today, would he?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or am I just that unimportant to him-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he buried himself onto his pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could possibly be more important than spending time with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired of floundering about in his bed, he plugged his wireless earbuds and shuffled his playlist. The silence was unwelcome this time. It had to be filled with classical music. Being left with his own mind would only make his mood worse; maybe a bit of Tchaikovsky could help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amidst the orchestra in Granger’s ears, he opened his eyes after hearing a door unlock from the living room. There he was, the tardy man of the hour. Though he was not pleased, he threw off his hoodie and shirt, not looking to waste any more time and use it for what they intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unplugged his earbuds and sent a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Come here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  <span>Wait I’m eating</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>This sandwich is</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  
  <span>really good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Ok? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I’ll taste better</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Come here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bastard.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard entered their part of the dorm quicker than he thought. Granger made no hesitation to pull the blanket down and show him that he was shirtless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came overdressed for the occasion,” Granger said in a half-joking manner, looking with subtle appreciation at his boyfriend clad in gray sweatpants, a black shirt, and damp hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard chuckled, obviously aware at how long Granger waited for him and taking notice of his shirtless form. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to be a proper gentleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger met Alucard with a displeased gaze. “And what a man you are, arriving late,” he replied in a more serious tone. “Don’t athletes like you know that being on time is important?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The football player walked up to the bunker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Granger,” he said frowning, cupping Granger’s chin in his hand as slight condolences. “Coach kept us half an hour longer. I really didn’t want to take long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger sighed. “Can’t believe he did it on the one day we had to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Alucard said with equal disappointment as he moved his hands towards his hair and playfully brushed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger couldn’t help but understand; directors and coaches were much the same after all. He recalled being held back a few minutes, either because Dr. Tig lost track of the time or because he wasn’t satisfied with the ensemble’s runthrough and made them play again in spite of saying “One last time!” For now, he was glad that Alucard was finally here and that they could be together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, Granger was losing himself in his touches, and it took his voice to break the stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still mad at me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Alucard and was met with a pleading face with puppy eyes that Granger could never take seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you make that face again, yes.” Though he tried to sound serious, the expression elicited a slight smile from Granger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jokingly, he sulked even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so mean to me, Granger?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, shut up,” he muttered, not bothering to keep his serious demeanor anymore and joining Alucard in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gathered some composure to move things along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I took an hour off practice for you, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know, I know. You needed that break anyway.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I could’ve been perfecting a few measures in the practice room if I wasn’t waiting for your dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, you nearly thought you had Carpal Tunnel last week,” Alucard teased, hoping to ease the tension after noticing the slight offense in Granger’s gritty voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're one to speak," he replied, with a bit more ease than before, "like you haven't gotten close to fucking your arm up again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess that makes the both of us, babe. But really, stop being so hard on yourself. Take some breaks!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave no response besides an eye roll and a quiet grumble, not that Alucard expected him to react or even take his advice. There really was nothing that could stop Granger from working towards his passions; Alucard was much the same with football. But just as Granger cared when he came close to injury, Alucard worried deeply when his boyfriend overworked himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard put his hand under Granger's chin once again, lifting it to meet their gazes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides," Alucard said as he smiled wryly, his eyes full of lust. "How are you gonna touch me if your hands are all cramped up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be easy, since I have a lot of you to grab,” he said, feeling up Alucard’s chest through his shirt and taking time to explore the rest of his chiseled upper body, built from years of activity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now shut the fuck up and get into bed with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard happily obliged, taking off his shirt and climbing atop the lofted bed to join him. As soon as both were in the bankets, they embraced each other with a deep kiss. They haven’t had much time for each other recently, with the last few weeks of football season and important recitals getting in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, it was just about them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Alucard breathed in between their kisses, “am I on top tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger squinted. “You really think I’m gonna let you hit it after wasting an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, two people were conversing outside the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me borrow your charger, Diggie!” Angela said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, just make sure you get it from Alucard and Granger’s room! I think one of them borrowed it while we were at our lab.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“If you see anything you like,” Alucard teased, hands resting behind his head and flexing his upper body for the man laying on top of him, “then you’re welcome to play with it~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger scoffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So annoying, even now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger kissed down his body and lowered himself to Alucard’s thighs before he placed his teeth on the waistband of Alucard’s boxers, ready to pull it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, they heard a door open and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-and Alucard jolted to the side, pushing Granger to the floor who was still in his legs with his sudden movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They should really put rails on this thing, Alucard thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Alu-,” Granger stopped rubbing his bruise from the fall and jumped in surprise. “What the FUCK, Angela! What are you doing here!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh, I was-” she blushed, pausing to cover her face, “I…. uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find it, Angie?” Diggie called from behind, as he approached the scene completely unaware of what he was about to see. “It should be- ACK!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diggie turned around sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell is wrong with you? Why are you even in our dorm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela moved her hands to peek ever so slightly after a few moments of silence. “C-Charger. Granger, why are you doing that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger looked at his extended right arm with his own confusion, seeing his index finger pointing at her and his thumb pointing to the ceiling like a gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, um…” putting his arm down and setting his bewilderment aside, he glared at the unfortunate witness. “Get out.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry! Diggie told me one of you had his charger…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard awkwardly waved, with a blush on his face. “Hi Angela.” He slowly pointed towards the outlet where the charger was plugged in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there it is! Thanks guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked towards it with her eyes to the ground and a forced smile, making sure not to see anything she didn’t want to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks! Gottagobye!” She quickly ran out of the dorm with the charger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diggie was paralyzed, afraid to turn around or even move. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘Can I turn around now!?” he quickly uttered in a panicked tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger sighed. “Ask Alucard. I’m behind the desk.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m covered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diggie turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whew! Gotta say guys, I’m glad you two are getting along, but I don’t know if it’s better or worse than when you two hated each other!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard shyly responded. “We’re sorry, we forgot-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alucard forgot you were finishing a lab because he wasted all that time,” Granger interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this on me? You were the one who planned this!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yet you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> agreed to it, and you’re the one who came late.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We got released late, dude, and you know that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still wasted my fucking time. And-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Diggie walked out of the room as they quarrelled and sighed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I guess they still argue the same even if they’re a couple.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m still not over how you guys are even taking his class as freshmen,” said Layla after guzzling a soda. “Like, you two are smart and all, but I personally wouldn’t have been ready for the workload while adjusting to college life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diggie and Angela gave a weak nod, continuing to stare into space while eating their food.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A figure appeared behind the freshmen with his hands in front. Unsatisfied with the lack of a response, Alpha pulled a chair to sit down next to Layla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, tough crowd today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, they’ve been like this the entire time. Is everything alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Diggie and Angela muttered in unison. They looked at each other, wondering who would be the first to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it anything serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha smiled and whispered to Layla. “I haven’t seen them like this since we gave them a gram of weed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha! It’s probably serious!” Layla turned back to the freshmen in front of her. “Come on guys, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diggie and Angela could tell that they could sense their apprehension. A few more moments of awkward silence ensued before Angela decided to break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well,” Angela looked at Diggie. “Diggie can explain since its about his roommates!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Diggie squawked as he darted his head towards her, almost in a bird-like fashion. “Why me? You were the one who needed their charger!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Guys, just tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela looked back  with a blush on her face. “Basically, we accidentally walked in on Alucard and Granger-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gasp.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already recognizing the situation that they had gotten into, Layla couldn’t help but laugh in spite of trying to stifle it with her hand. Meanwhile, Alpha was left confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that football player? He’s into dudes?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alpha, he’s been dating him for a while!” Layla said through her laughter. "You're so late!"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t keep up with his business! Plus, he literally stole one of the girls I was talking to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean he’s just straight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but didn’t him and that other guy hate each other?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought too!” Diggie yelled. “I literally dealt with their arguing for weeks until one day I saw them all over each other!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Alpha laughed. “This place is full of weird bitches.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, don’t act like I didn’t walk into you and some girl when we had a dorm together. You’re one of these weirdos,” Layla said, rolling her eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Diggie leaned back in his chair and looked at Alpha in surprise.  “Ew, really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was ONE time, Layla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it wasn’t.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, fine, twice.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Layla nodded horizontally to Diggie. “It was even more than that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re gross!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela sighed. “When are people going to realize there’s a time and place for everything?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Alucard,” Granger said into the phone.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You think you’d be free tonight?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can’t, Been studying for this test that I’m gonna take later on. I’m studying like crazy right now so I can get back on the field.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Alucard could hear the annoyance in Granger’s hefty sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Professor Hanzo again?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can’t help you with math shit. Sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that’s why I’m with Guinevere’s brother right now. He’s helping me study.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot glared. “How rude. I have a name, you know-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Alucard turned away from the phone. “Shh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just shush me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry, that was him. Anyway, I gotta go, Granger. They pulled me out of practice and I can’t get back on until I pass.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Granger gave a slight chuckle. “You do that. Sorry I couldn’t do much to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’ll let you know when I’m free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some genuine condolences in Granger’s voice, and Alucard always loved every moment where he could sense his boyfriend’s feelings. It was adorable, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Grangy!” Alucard smiled. “Say it back,” he said more seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger sighed once more. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guess?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I won’t hang up until you say I love you,” Alucard teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this with you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just shy,” Alucard assured Lancelot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot nodded, despite his offense at his supposed-to-be study partner taking a phone call in the middle of everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the rumors are true,” he mused. “You are dating him.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Alucard narrowed his eyes at Lancelot. “Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, no! Not at all!” Lancelot replied nervously. “It’s just, I didn’t know if my sister was telling the truth! She told me you two were dating, but I overheard that you two weren’t getting along when you moved to our institution.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s true,” Alucard confirmed, much calmer after Lancelot assured him that he wasn’t homophobic. “But he helped me out during a rough part of my life, we worked things out, he made me realize I’m… not straight, and look where we are now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lancelot nodded, seemingly fascinated with the progression of their relationship. “And how interesting that is! I was his Resident Advisor his freshman and sophomore year, and he always complained about his roommates before they dropped out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, you guys never transferred other people to his dorm after that, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We figured it was for the sanity of everyone, us included."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Alucard chuckled. He could just imagine Granger complaining after living with him and Diggie for a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all just figured that he was one of those closed types. I never thought he would open up to somebody, especially you,” Lancelot explained, directly at Alucard. “He was always an advocate for funding fine arts, and when our administrators nearly cut their budget in favor of other departments, he actually got a group to meet with the board and convince them not to do it!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, I heard about that. You think that’s why he wasn’t excited when I told him I was in football and when Diggie said he was in STEM?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Perhaps,” he pondered. “But how interesting romance is for everybody! They say love at first sight doesn’t exist, but there was nothing but magic when Odette and I found each other!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as for you,” Lancelot said, pointing his pencil at Alucard. “It was as if you and your lover were Beauty and the Beast!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Beauty and the Beast, huh?” Alucard laughed. “I guess so.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That was the perfect comparison. And in this case, Alucard was pretty sure that both of them thought of each other as the Beast when they didn’t get along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was kind of endearing. He always thought Granger was like a black cat anyway; cautious, distant and mean, but gentle and clingy when he really wanted love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, can we go back to studying so you can stop wasting my time?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Alucard didn’t realize he was lost in his thoughts about how adorable Granger was until Lancelot pulled him out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, sorry.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! so excited to publish something on ao3 for the first time ever, and to have come back to writing as a hobby with MLBB! &lt;3</p><p>some explanations i have can be found here: https://www.instagram.com/p/CMRa162BLcv/?igshid=1skedt25hm3ex</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>